SNOWED IN
Ah, would you like some ICE SCREAM, Kiddies? I have many different flavors that come in your AVERAGE ICE CREAM GROAN Hee-Hee-Hee-Hee-Hee. Try our newest flavor, about a man who has quite a ROCKY ROAD of a time! I call it... A man drove to a grand hotel and parked his Chevy outside of it. A young woman was in the passenger's seat and two small girls were in the backseat. It was in the November of 1962 in southern-Illinois, and snow was on the ground, as the couple and children walked to the hotel. The man unlocked the double-doors of the hotel with a key and they went inside. "Yes Eliza my dear, we have the whole Winter here, taking care of this place. Doesn't it look fun girls?" the man told the woman, then asked the children. "Yes Daddy" the girls agreed with him. "It does look beautiful, George!" Eliza said to the man and kissed his cheek. That afternoon, Eliza and George watched Leave It To Beaver on t.v. in the lobby, as they sat together on a couch with their daughters. "The weatherman said earlier that it will have a really pretty snow tomorrow dear" Eliza said to George. "That's nice honey!" he replied. Later that evening, George was drinking a whole bottle of Jack Daniel's Whiskey in the dining-hall at a table. Then he drunkenly got up, and walked upstairs to a hotel-room. George pulled an ax out of the closet and approached his wife, who was reading a book in bed. Eliza looked up and screamed, as the ax came down. The girls awoke, jumping out of bed and ran out of the room across the hallway. "Hello girls, I killed Mommy!" George said, drunkenly and lowered his axe, silencing his daughter's screams. Two months later, George looked out the lobby-windows, seeing a blizzard outside and that he was snowed in. He went into the dining hall and stared into a mirror up on a wall. "I'm snowed in. Good thing the pantry and freezer are full, and I have plenty of booze still" George told himself. He started wandering through the upstairs-halls. There were whispers all of a sudden. George went into the room where the whispering were and a yellowish-decaying-hand of a woman gripped his shoulder from behind. George gasped and jerked, turning around and seeing nobody. The whispering got a little louder, speaking: "Daddy, it is Violet and Rachel". George looked terrified, noticing the door of the room was now shut. A lady started laughing hysterically, walking like she was drunk to George from the other side of the room. Her flesh was yellowish and decaying, with her eyes glowing a creepy-green. She was dressed in a red and white-striped dress, with the stripes in a vertical-direction. Her hair was long and ratty, coated with red-slime. It was Eliza. George backed up, screaming, as the ghost approached him, laughing. His two daughters appeared beside Eliza, in their white nightgowns, having white-decaying-skin, long, ratty-hair, also with slime of red covering it. Their eyes also glowed the same eerie-green. The three apparitions glared at George in their ghostly-bare feet, and George screamed and slid to the floor, wide-eyed. That night, George's dead-body was sitting against the room-door, with strangle-marks on the neck. Well, George surely AXED FOR IT didn't he kiddies? Just goes to show you, to always get into THE SPIRIT OF THE OCCASION. Eliza, Violet and Rachel did give him A GHOST OF A CHANCE, but George ended up getting ALL CHOKED UP over them heh-heh-heh-heh!